Blood Will Run
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: A new villain arrives in Gotham with a sinister plan to raise hell on earth in more ways than one. Bruce must own up to his destiny and save someone he never imagined he'd have to protect. How will Bruce fair against an alliance of villains?
1. Chapter 1

_**_Did you ever think about why I chose the name Prometheus? He challenged the omnipotence of the gods. You see, because, like you, they play judge, jury, and executioner. But Prometheus took away their power.-Adrian Chase, Arrow_**_ _ ** _  
_**_

 _ **Deep Beneath Gotham…**_

Deep beneath the streets of Gotham in a church one painted windows of demons and at the end of the church instead of a statue of Jesus on the cross there was a statue of a horned demon. In this place that had been buried beneath the Earth by an earth quake many years earlier, yes in this forgotten place a ritual was being performed well it would be more accurate to say a ceremonial ritual was about to take place. There was a man kneeling he dressed in dark clothes and a hood the man before him dressed in red robes his face covered by a mask forged from a goat's skull "Why have you returned?"

"To full fill my destiny. To serve the Church."

The man in the red robes scoffed "You walked away from your brothers and sisters, years ago turning your back on your legacy. Why should we accept you back now?"

"Because Brother Bl-" Before he could finish the man in the red robes slapped him.

"You do not get to speak my name! Now tell me why I should even consider allowing you to return to our church? Why should I grant you forgiveness? Why should I grant you the title of Prometheus once more?"

The man kneeling lifted his head and spoke "Because-"

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

Butch Gilzean was more than just a little confused to say the least after he woke up with a splitting headache tied to a chair. He wasn't sure what his first move should be, so he went underground and spent the last two weeks hiding out at his brother's place his family was more than a little surprised to see his new look.

Without knowing what happened to Tabitha he was making plans to leave town. That was when he got a phone call with a mysterious caller who was offering an opportunity to take Gotham from Sofia Falcone. The Falcone's were the main reason he had chosen to spend his time hiding under a rock. After what happened with Fish and Sofia's old man Butch figured he was probably on Sofia's list.

The message told Butch to arrive in an old abandoned chemical plant. ACE Chemicals to be exact. Butch found himself waiting for two hours and so far two more people had arrived one guy he recognized from the papers and news his name was Roman Sionis, Butch didn't recognize the man beside Roman but he seemed to be Hispanic.

"So I'm guessing you guys got a weird message to?"

"Yeah we did I'm Roman I run the fight clubs well most of them anyway. This guy here is called Bane my prized fighter and my bodyguard he's also my righthand man."

"You two are pretty young I take it your what barely out of your teens Roman? What's Bane barely in his twenties?" Butch asked.

"Yeah and you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit Grundy." Roman smirked "My dad ran a small fight club once James Gordon took him down my family lost everything. To survive I started my club then I began expanding I guess you could say. Eventually I met Bane. We've been hanging out in the fringes or outskirts of Gotham as some might say. Bane and I didn't get along with Penguin's Pax Panguina but Sofia's causing us just as much of a headache. I'm guessing that your not the Falcone's most favorite gangster either?"

"Okay watch it with the Grundy stuff!" Butch yelled "I can still tear you both limb from limb!"

"Well your back to your old self I see." Ed spoke while coming out the shadows making sure to stay behind Roman and Bane.

"I can see you are to." Butch noticed Ed was dressed in green and in that stupid hat "You behind this? Whatever partnership we had it's over Nygma."

"Whoa cool down Butch I'm hear for the same reason you all are I got a similar message. Quite the riddle I admit who would gather us all here and for what reason?"

" **I gathered you all here.** " A distorted voice said from out of nowhere they all looked around the building, but no one was in sight. Then he descended from the ceiling railing and landed on the ground making them all jump. He dressed in black armed with a blade, and arrows. His head was covered by a hood and his face was covered by a creepy mask.

"And you are?" Ed asked making his usual mannerisms.

" **You may call me Prometheus.** "

"You some kind of freak? Why are we hear?" Roman asked crossing his arms.

" **You are all here because we all want have something in common. Sofia Falcone dying is in all of our best interests. Even you Ed.** "

"Wait! Wait." Ed stepped closer to Prometheus "How is killing Sofia Falcone in my best interest?"

" **Sofia has the Sirens backing her so their enemies are her enemies. You are smart right? So you should understand the implications of having Sofia Falcone as your enemy.** "

Ed glared at Prometheus "Fine I see your point."

"Wait hold on a minute Sirens? As in Tabitha and Barbara?"

"Yes Butch. Tabitha is still with Barbara even after she shot you in the head." Ed spoke as if to mock Butch.

"Why you!" Butch ran up to him but stopped when he saw Prometheus draw his bow and arrow.

" **Enough! I brought you all here for one reason. By working together we all can take down Sofia Falcone! Like it or not you have a stake in that Butch. What do you think Barbara Kean will do when she finds out you remember? Do you think she'll just let you be with Tabitha?** "

"Barbara will get what's coming to her." Butch said with both anger and confidence.

" **Are you sure about that? Tabitha killed her but she came back! Tabitha's heart is bigger than she lets on. Even if you kill Barbara, Tabitha might not ever forgive you. Remember when you blew up her brother with a bazooka? How long was it before she and you got back together after that?** " Prometheus's voice teemed with anger.

"Okay fine." Butch nodded in agreement then pointed at Ed "Just keep me away from him!"

" **No worries now here's my plan Roman Sionis will slowly gain momentum with the fight clubs and other gambling rackets. Then your crew by which I mean the Gilzean Crime Family I mean will hit all the major banks and cash houses of Sofia Falcone. However you won't be call yourselves the Gilzean Crime Family, Butch. You will need to start a new Crime Family perhaps the Gold Crime Family would be a nice touch.** "

"Okay so where do I fit in?" Ed asked somewhat worried and confused.

" **You Riddler may I call you Riddler? You will aid our little Secret Society by helping to predict Sofia Falcone's reactions and help us plan accordingly. I will provide a distraction when needed and I will remove threats when they are present. If this all works out well we will coil around Sofia Falcone like a snake and squeeze the life out of her and her organization and then we will all be free and have a piece of the pie as it were. Also Bane I understand you and your friend Roman are trying to push a new drug on the street called venom but Penguin and now Sofia are causing you all trouble I can help you both get your drug on the street.** "

"Now Senor Prometheus this is all very generous and promising, but I fail to see why any of us should bother working together." Bane replied.

Prometheus took a deep breath " **I'll say it again. We all have a stake in wanting to take down Sofia. She's causing you Bane and your partner Roman problems with your operation. Sofia is also a threat to Nygma because she's aligned with the Sirens and she's a threat to Butch because of what he and Fish Mooney pulled with her father that being said Butch, Tabitha may be on the chopping block after all there is no telling how far or what Sofia will do to get to you and when shit hits the fan do you honestly believe Barbara will step up for Tabitha? Now maybe you all have reason to be worried about Sofia maybe some of you don't. What I do know is you all have a chance of not having to worry about her if you don't listen to me. However, if you listen to me that chance becomes certainty. So what's it going to be are you all going to take a chance that Sofia will not come after any of you or will you take matters into your own hands?** "

"Very well I'm in and Bane is to." Roman answered.

Ed took a moment before he gave his then he adjusted his hat "Well safety in numbers and all that. I'm in to."

Butch took a moment to look around he ran his fingers through his hair "So long as Tabby is kept safe I'm in and if Barbara dies I cannot be tied to it you understand Prometheus or whatever your name is do you understand?"

" **I will remove Tabitha from play discreetly and safely. If Barbara Kean is taken out of the picture you won't even know about it until after she's six feet under. That sound fair to you Mr. Gilzean? You get the best deniability with your precious Tabitha.** "

Butch took a moment to think about it "Yeah that sounds good count me in fellas. So tell me Prometheus what's your interest in taking down Sofia Falcone."

" **I have my reasons let's just say I owe the Falcone Family a debt and Sofia showed me who I truly am now I want to repay her and her family in full and in blood and make no mistake by the time we are done the streets will be running red with it. Besides Gotham has had it's share of so called kings and queens maybe it's time we add a little democracy. We each take a piece of Gotham and carve out our own little kingdom.** "

Roman laughed and clapped his hands "I can live with that! Oh, and Butch I know Tabitha killed my old man tell her I said thanks the guy was a real bastard."

" **Alright then we are all on board. I just have one thing to do I'll contact all of you tomorrow with details of phase one.** "

"So, what exactly do you have to do?" Ed asked him while making himself sound very superior.

" **I'm going to cause a distraction and side line a threat. Kill two birds with one stone as it were.** "

 _ **Gotham Sirens Club Two Hours Later…**_

It was a slow night to say the least and Tabitha was less than enthusiastic she felt alone now more than ever. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted now out of life right now all she was doing was going through the motions she felt like she was going backwards because here she and Barbara were back in their club and club and she was counting the money like she use to She was literally the only one working Barbara the rest of staff had left because they were so slow Barbara asked her if she wanted to paint the town red with her, but Tabitha turned her down. Tabitha just was getting tired of the same thing over and over. It was a weird feeling that had been coming over her in the last year it started when she lost Butch the first time and met Selina she found herself showing compassion it was something Tabitha suspected Barbara had noticed to "What the hell am I doing here?"

Tabitha then saw the last person she ever expected to see Bruce Wayne he alone and by himself and in the most arrogant tone a person could imagine Bruce said, "Wow this place is dead."

"Wow observant." Tabitha bit her lip and used all her self-control to not kill him. She hated Bruce and the Wayne Family. Tabitha just wasn't as fanatical as her brother.

"So what do you have that will get me drunk fast?" Bruce asked quickly taking a seat he really did look like a smug brat and he dressed in all-black.

Tabitha stared at him she dressed in a black corset, leather pants and matching stiletto heel boots. "How about nothing? You're a minor you're not even eighteen let alone twenty-one now I'm going to go to the back don't be here when I get back." Tabitha took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

Bruce shrugged and stood up "What a bitch." He was about to leave when he heard both a crash and a scream. Bruce knew he shouldn't get involved he left that behind and had no intention of ever going back to fighting criminals in alley ways but something inside of him compelled him to rush into the back. What he saw next shook him to his core a man in black with a hood and mask he was armed with a bow and arrow, a blade, and shuriken. The masked man had clearly attacked Tabitha and judging by the rag over her mouth he chloroformed her.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Bruce took a fighting stance even though he was clearly a dead man if he stayed.

" **My name is Prometheus and I suggest you leave rich boy while you still can.** "

Bruce looked at Tabitha she was lying on the ground helpless Bruce didn't know why but he knew he had to help her. "Sure, just let her go and I'll be on my way."

Prometheus let out a light laugh " **Cute, kid. Remember I gave you a chance.** " He drew his blade and rushed Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Narrows Many Years Earlier…**_

The boy the shaking there were police everywhere he was sitting, in the back of an ambulance outside his home. He had just witnessed his parents being murdered. By corrupt cops who didn't think he was old enough to remember their faces, but they were wrong he would remember every detail of this night. He'd remember his parents, deaths vividly and he'd never forget the corrupt cops mention that Don Falcone ordered them dead for witnessing a mob hit.

He was maybe five or six and was hidden by his mother in a closet that's why he was spared in the first place. Falcone never did anything about the boy because he was a boy and like the cops believed in time he'd forget. The boy would never forget though and he would never forgive. There was a man approaching the ambulance the boy recognized him as a friend of his parents.

The man held out his hand to the boy he was very fit with greying hair, but he spoke with a comforting voice "My name is Sebastian Blood. I'm a friend of your parents I'll be taking you to live with your mother's cousin. I understand you've been through a trauma but in time I'm sure you'll be able to put this behind you."

"I don't want to forget." The boy snapped "They may forget me but I swear I will never forget them!"

"Well then." Blood smirked "I may be able to help you with that."

 _ **Gotham City Sirens Club Present Day…**_

Bruce barely dodged Prometheus's attack he quickly rolled over to where Tabitha was laying. "Come on!" He grabbed Tabitha and quickly ran to the end of the kitchen finding an elevator he pressed the button "Hurry. Dam it hurry!"

Prometheus ran after him as soon as the door opened Bruce threw Tabitha in " **You don't know when to give up!** " Prometheus lunged at Bruce swinging his sword with frightening precision.

Bruce jumped into the elevator just before it could close. He pressed the button for the parking garage. He started breathing heavy this was more exercise than he had since giving up fighting criminals. "I just have to get us to the car and then drive out easy." That was when Bruce heard a thump he looked up at the top of the elevator shaft "You have got to be kidding me. Who is this guy?"

Thankfully the elevator opened before Prometheus could attack and Bruce pulled Tabitha out he ran as fast as he could to his car he opened the driver's seat and tossed Tabitha in he shoved her into the passenger seat as he got in. He barely started the car in time before Prometheus started throwing shuriken at him. "Seriously?" Bruce shouted knowing he should be grateful he wasn't being fired at with a gun. Without hesitating he started the car and took off like a bat out of hell.

" **Dam it!** " Prometheus screamed watching Bruce get away fived minute passed and as he started to leave he saw Barbara Kean pull in. He watched her get out of her car and walk towards the elevator no doubt Barbara planned on talking Tabitha into coming with her for a night out or something along those lines a new plan formed in his mind " **Time for plan B.** " Prometheus whispered. He then stealthily followed Barbara was she walked to the elevator completely ignorant of the events that had just transpired. Prometheus had done his homework and knew about her training with Ra's al Ghul so he knew to be quick Barbara didn't even notice him until it was too late. He subdued her with ease and covered her mouth and nose just long enough for her to lose consciousness.

Prometheus threw her over his shoulder and then he left the parking garage. Before leaving he took out a cell phone and dialed a number " **I've neutralized Kean. I know it wasn't part of the plan I had to adjust things slightly. Contact everyone provide them with details of phase one. I will detain Barbara Kean and proceed to enact my part of the plan.** "

 _ **Arkham Asylum two hours later…**_

His name was Henry he was a middle aged African American man with a wife, two sons, and three daughters. He was working a triple shift and at this point he was tired as hell, but he couldn't pass the money up. Henry paid close attention to the monitor for the security cameras, but the lack of sleep was getting to him. He closed his eyes for a second then he snapped out of it "Dam I need some coffee." He turned away from the monitor about to get up when he was shot in the shoulder with an arrow.

" **Is this the control room for cell door release?** "

"Yes but that's for emergencies only like a fire or-"

Prometheus shot him with a second arrow " **What the hell do you think this is? Now hit the emergency release button or I'll put an arrow in your throat!** "

"Alright! Alright." Henry did what he was told he pressed in the right code and then hit a big red button. There was a loud alarm and all the cells opened, chaos ensued. "Why are you doing this?" Henry asked completely horrified.

Prometheus walked closer to him his mask only added the horror Henry could not see the eyes of this masked man it was like was staring into an abyss " **Because I can.** " Prometheus fired another arrow.

"No please!" the Arrow pierced his chest and he died. Prometheus took a moment to look at the man what was going through his mind as any man's guess. Prometheus then left.

 _ **Wayne Manor…**_

Bruce looked at Tabitha as she laid on the couch unconscious his mind was racing not sure what to do "Whatever he gave you it really knocked you out. Still out like a log." Bruce couldn't be righter Tabitha had been out for hours and showed no sign of coming to. Bruce made two calls to Jim hoping he could help but Jim hadn't answered his phone which worried him not as much as the prospect of Tabitha waking up though. The last time a Galavan was in his home he had been kidnapped and the last time he was this close to Tabitha he was about to be burned alive. "No telling what she might do if she wakes up." That's when an idea occurred to Bruce.

It was in the morning when Tabitha woke up her wrists were tied behind her back she looked around confused the last thing she remembered was that freak in the costume and everything going dark "Where the hell am I?" Tabitha tried to get up but found her ankles and legs bound by belts.

"Good morning. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable on the couch." Bruce said as he brought in some eggs and grilled cheese on a plate.

"What the hell is this is?"

"Well you were attacked by a masked ninja and I saved you while nearly getting killed in the process your welcome by the way. He said his name was Prometheus any idea who he might be?"

"No."

"Oh come on. Tabitha your brother, Theo was the last guy who dressed up in a weird costume. I also heard a rumor that Barbara was connected to a man named Ra's al Ghul who if I'm not mistaken was known for being connected to some rather unusual individuals." Bruce set Tabitha's plate on the coffee table. Then he walked over to help her sit up straight "Now tell me whose he more likely connected to? The Order of Saint Dumas or Ra's al Ghul?"

Tabitha took a deep breath and sighed "Honestly he could be from either one I don't know much about Ra's al Ghul but I doubt the Order if they wanted revenge for me betraying Theo would have someone chloroform me. Honestly though there was something about him." Tabitha shivered.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever met someone and just got a bad vibe from them?" Tabitha asked coming off as surprisingly human. He found her question funny considering she came off as a rather cold and scary person herself.

"Yeah I've met some people like that." Bruce answered not telling Tabitha he was referring to her.

"Well I got a scary vibe from this guy it was just a split second but the reason I didn't react or defend myself was I knew it would be pointless. I just froze and maybe I just instinctively knew I was weaker than him but I just couldn't do anything."

Bruce saw how afraid she was and for some reason he opened up to her "I saw a friend of mine killed his name Alex. Ra's al Ghul slit his throat right in front of me and I couldn't do anything."

Tabitha looked away from him "Not sure what your expecting."

"There's something that has been bothering me." Bruce picked up the spoon and dug into the scrambled eggs. He got a spoonful and held it up to Tabitha's mouth she took a bite and swallowed.

"What is it?"

"There's something about you I don't understand. You are a killer some would even call you a monster Tabitha. I heard about what you did to Penguin's mother, but I've also heard about how much you care about your friends and loved ones. I know how much you hate Ed for what he did to you and that man Butch Gilzean."

"Is there a point?" Tabitha started to get angry.

"How can you care about someone yet care so little for another?"

"It's not like I had a choice I was raised to be a killer. I met Butch and I guess." Tabitha stopped her face became sad "He was the closest thing to normal I could ever hope for when he looked at me he didn't see a freak. Same for Barbara but lately after meeting Selina I've started to think…" Tabitha stopped "It doesn't matter I'm a monster and that's the end of it."

Even though Tabitha was glaring at Bruce, he could tell there was a pain in her eyes. He didn't recognize it at first but then he finally realized why he even started this weird conversation the look in Tabitha's eyes was the same Matches Malone had. In that moment Bruce finally understood Tabitha Galavan and he wished he didn't he wished he could go back to seeing her as a soulless monster. Still he had a feeling she'd react badly if he said anything, so he went along with it "Yeah sure you are. Look I'm sure Gordon will be here soon until then seeing as I can't trust you I'll just leave you tied up until he arrives. In the meantime, let's watch the news."

Bruce turned on the TV and what came on shocked them both the city was in chaos escaped Arkham inmates were reportedly running a muck. In addition, multiple banks had been hit and small stores were being robbed as well, it was a massive crime wave. The worst part was the assaults on police officers. "No wonder Jim hasn't answered me. This is a nightmare."

"You can say that again." Tabitha added it surprised Bruce she agreed with him.

"I'd think you'd love this."

"Well I'm not a total monster." Tabitha was surprising herself there was a time when something like this would have excited her now she mortified "Think that guy who tried kidnapping me had anything to do with this?"

"No doubt in my mind the only question is why was he after you? Maybe you and Barbara pissed him off somehow."

"Selina could have done something to. You will not believe the number of times I've had to pull her ass out of-"

"Trouble, I can imagine. I just hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine." Tabitha spoke confidently "What kind of trouble could she possibly get into-"

In that moment Tabitha and Bruce locked eyes "I'm sure she's fine Tabitha I mean really what's the worst thing that could happen to her?"

 _ **Prometheus's Lair…**_

Barbara woke up feeling like she had just had the worst hangover in history Barbara looked around saw she was in a large cage. There was a small bed, a toilet and sink. "Charming." Barbara rolled her eyes "Where the hell am I?"

" **My home.** " Prometheus stepped out of the darkness his appearances startled Barbara making her take a step or two back " **My name is Prometheus, for the time being Ms. Kean, you are my guest.** "

"You one of Oswald's flunkies or something?"

" **No. I hate him as much as I hate the Falcone Family. Your friend Tabitha Galavan was supposed to be staying here but I had to tweak my plans slightly.** " Barbara noticed he was carrying a trey of food then she noticed a sliding door at the bottom he slid the plate of food through " **Don't worry if all goes as planned your stay will be brief. I brought you beagles your favorite.** "

"Geez thanks." Barbara stopped thinking of something "How'd you know I like beagles?"

" **Just eat I'll be back later.** " Prometheus then left.

Barbara watched the masked man leave through an old wooden door "Well at least things can't get any weirder."

 _ **A random street same time…**_

Harvey Bulloch was just minding his own business drinking some coffee. He was taking time to decompress and get things sorted out. Harvey was trying to figure out what his gave plan was in all honesty he was having second thoughts about quitting the force and he was giving serious thought to calling Jim.

He had just finished his coffee when something impossible happened a weird swirl of bright light appeared in front of him. His eyes widened in disbelief "Holy moly." As soon as he said this a young woman fell out of it she had red hair, but Harvey could tell she dyed it that way. What was weirder was she was dressed in some sort of bat costume.

The young woman looked up at him and asked "What year is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gotham Five Years Before the Wayne Murder…**_

His name was Garrett Nash he was a detective and on the Falcone's pay roll he had been for years in fact back when he was a beat cop he and his partner at the time murdered a couple who witnessed Falcone murder some rat. He was smoking in his car watching an underage prostitute on the street corner. Nash licked his lips while eyed her legs.

He was old with greying hair and he had no problem getting his hands dirty. Nash watched her go down an alley and he got out of his car you'd have to be pretty, stupid to fuck with a cop especially on Falcone's pay roll. Nash started to follow her knowing with his loyalty to Falcone and his position as a cop he was pretty much untouchable.

"I hope she's a screamer." He walked down into the dark filthy alley way. It was littered with trash and junk. He reached the center of the dark alley way and realized she was already gone.

" **Garrett Nash.** " A voice from above stated.

Garrett looked up and saw a man dressed in a freaky outfit "Halloween's a ways off freak! Who the fuck are you."

Prometheus stood there for a moment watching him it was eerie as hell the way he made no sound and just moved his head slightly like a predator staring down at helpless prey " **I'm something you helped create.** " Prometheus tossed a throwing star at Nash who drew his gun.

Nash screamed when the throwing star his hand and he dropped his gun "Ah! What the hell?" Prometheus moved like lightning driving his blade through Nash's shoulder pinning him to a brick wall.

" **You've had this coming for years. I've waited so long for this day.** " Prometheus said while getting closer. It was freaky Nash thought if he could see Prometheus's eyes he could gage the kind of man he was but there was nothing but darkness where the eyes should be it was eerie like Prometheus was a man without a soul.

"Who-" Nash grunted in pain "are you? Do you know who I work for? Falcone is going to kill you he's going to fuck your life up!"

Prometheus grabbed the blade handle and twisted the blade " **He's already fuck my life up. Now I'm going to take everything he loves his power, his business, his family, and I will spare no one! First I start with you and next your partner.** " Nash let out another screamed next came the sound of his throat being slit and that was the end of Garrett Nash.

 _ **Gotham Present Day…**_

"Whoa settle down!" Harvey yelled as Batgirl slammed him against the car door.

"What year is it Harvey?" Batgirl yelled surprising Harvey at the same time.

"How do you know my name?" He panicked it was weird, this young girl talked like she knew him, but he didn't know her even with the mask on he knew they were strangers. Well she was a stranger to him at least.

"Look it doesn't matter sorry I can't afford to waste time." Batgirl let go of him and took out a grappling hook she fired it and Harvey watched in shock as she scaled a building.

"I swear this town gets weirder and weirder."

 _ **Church of Blood…**_

The church of blood was not what you'd expect it was designed to appear as normal as possible that's not to say it looked like a regular church. At the end of the church instead of a statue of Jesus there was a statue of a cloaked figure.

The church was in addition littered with gargoyles as well. Brother Blood spent many years hiding his flock in plain sight. His last church and attempt to free his master did not end well long story short his church sank beneath the earth. He stood at the podium in front of the seats. What Blood was reading was his bible well his church's so-called bible "You might as well show yourself Brother. I heard you creeping into the church five minutes ago."

Prometheus then appeared behind Brother Blood " **Apologies Brother. I forgot how much I enjoyed that.** "

"We need a Dumas and a Wayne for the ritual to work. Tabitha is the only one in the vicinity and we cannot afford to piss off the rest of her family by going and kidnapping one of the Dumas that are not in Gotham."

" **I fail to see the difference between using Tabitha and taking one her relatives.** " Prometheus then asked " **Wouldn't it cause us the same kind of headache if we used Tabitha surely her family would retaliate just the same.** "

"You'd be surprised Tabitha betrayed her brother Theo protecting her niece. In her family's eyes she may as well be his killer. So they disowned her, and now Silver St. Cloud is living overseas with Tabitha's cousins. Make no mistake the Order of Saint Dumas is still active as well as the Galavan Family. They are just licking their wounds."

" **I see so going after another Galavan or Dumas…** "

"Would be a big mistake yes, Brother." Blood then said "Don't forget we need a Wayne and Dumas or Galavan if you prefer."

" **Still I promised Gilzean.** "

"That zombie of a man will be dealt with if he tries to stop our holy cause. In the mean-time why haven't you acquired the Wayne boy? Don't tell me you still have some lingering conflicting emotions."

" **Do we really need him?** " Prometheus asked showing a surprising amount of humanity almost like he would rather leave Bruce alone " **Tabitha is one thing but he's barely an adult.** "

Blood turned around giving Prometheus a sharp look "Do remember who it is you owe everything to? When you had nothing and were living with strangers for parents who was it that always came by to check up on you? Who was it who sent you to the academy, so you could receive your training? Who was it who offered you counsel when your teenage love was killed, and your newborn daughter was stolen from you? Lastly who was it that welcomed you back after you let a woman of all things lead you astray?" Blood spoke in a harsh and intimidating tone.

" **I apologize Brother for angering.** "

"You are forgiven and as proof of my forgiveness." Blood reached under his podium and handed Prometheus three folders.

" **What is this?** "

"I know how badly you've been looking for the harlot that stole your daughter while you had gone astray I finally found her and your daughter everything is in those files your daughter's name where she's been living even the location of the woman who took her from you." Blood explained.

Prometheus opened one of the file folders specifically the one marked daughter " **No this is not possible.** " Even with the voice filter it was clear Prometheus was in shock " **She's been right there under my nose this whole time!** " Then he opened the other folder " **So the bitch is back in Gotham. Why are you giving me this Blood?** "

Blood smiled "Because my old friend should this go sideways, and we lose touch one day should you and your daughter form a bond I want you to remember who it was that reunited you both. I trust you'll be visiting the woman that took her from you a visit?"

" **What do you think?** "

 _ **Wayne Manor…**_

"Look just untie me kid I'm not going to kill you." Tabitha said trying to reason with Bruce.

"Right and I'm going to just believe you? Based on what your stunning personality and stellar reputation?" Bruce asked sarcastically "Look I'm going to call Detective Gordon one more time when he gets here he can decide what to do with you." The doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone kid?"

"Aside from Gordon, no." Bruce answered. He cautiously opened the door.

"Hey Bruce Wayne right?" A strange girl said in a strangely familiar tone. Bruce studied her she was young maybe around his age her skin was slightly dark but also light if Bruce had to take a guess he'd say she was mixed.

"Sorry do I know you?" Bruce asked the girl was dressed in what seemed to be a school uniform but something was off like the uniform was too tight or something. Bruce didn't know why but the girl reminded him of someone.

"Well…" The girl paused as if to think of an answer "Sort of… look I came here because my car broke down and my friend Tommy said you were always home. You know Tommy from the Elliot Family?"

"Oh you're a friend of Tommy's? Come in." Bruce opened the door for her "So what's your name?"

"My name is- Barb." She spoke immediately as if dodging the question Bruce tried to steer her away from the living room but he couldn't stop her from walking in.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a guest." Barb said stunned to see Tabitha tied to the chair.

"Oh, this isn't what it looks like Barb." Bruce stopped noticing the weird look on the girl's face as she stared at Tabitha like she was looking at a ghost.

"Did your mother ever teach you it was rude to stare?" Tabitha asked in her usual irritated tone of voice.

"My mother." Barb just looked at Tabitha her expression getting sad then she shook her head "Sorry it's just you remind me of someone I know. Really the resemblance is uncanny." Barb sat down she still had that weird look in her eyes like she was star struck or something "I'm sorry if I'm weirding you out it's just- look I need to be honest you two have to get out of here because in a few hours a bunch of weird assassins are going to be attacking the place and you do not want them to catch either of you."

"Okay that makes more sense but why do they want us? I mean if this is the Order of Saint Dumas I'd understand but I'm getting a sense that this isn't them." Bruce then crossed his arms "How do you even know any of this Barb?"

"Well it's hard to explain but I'll start from the beginning it started centuries ago in Gotham with Celeste Wayne. Well her son anyway." Barb explained.

"No!" Tabitha yelled "Celeste Wayne didn't have a son."

"Yes she did." Barb countered "His name was Sebastian, and he ended up taking the surname Blood. Her pregnancy was the reason she was disowned by her family and made to live out her days as a maid. Sebastian grew up as a bastard and was hated by everyone especially the Wayne and Dumas Families the Wayne's saw him as an embodiment of Celeste's shame and the Dumas also known as Galavans saw him as a constant reminder of what happened to Caleb and him being a bastard didn't help either." Barb took a deep breath "Sebastian spent his life as a social outcast he was forbidden from using the Wayne name and his father's family wanted nothing to do with him either and being a bastard limited his prospects. Eventually he became a prominent religious figure and he did not make friends with the Wayne Family. His very existence kept the Dumas family name alive and because he was not shy about sharing his origins the Wayne Family plotted against him. There's a lot more but the point is he hates both the Wayne and Galavan Families and he's planning on using both Galavan and Wayne blood to fulfill some sick ritual."

"Okay say I believe this and let's say for the sake of argument Sebastian is still around who are you?" Bruce asked getting serious.

"I cannot-" Barb struggled to say the next few words "tell you. I understand that there's a lot going on but look where I'm from Blood succeeds partly in what he wants he weakens the door way to another world where his master Trigon is waiting he does this by stirring up all the chaos and death that's going on right now he just needs the two sacrifices to give things another nudge. It takes years, but Trigon finally breaks through and it's hell on Earth. I escaped to the past to stop it but that's literally all I know."

"This is crazy!" Tabitha screamed turning her attention to Bruce "Some guy with an ax to grind against both our families just happens to what be behind that masked freak and all the chaos right now? Are you really buying this?"

"Honestly after meeting Ra's al Ghul, Tabitha I'm open to believing just about anything. Either way I doubt it's safe here but I'm not sure where any of us could hide."

"We could use the cave and wait out the guys Blood has coming for us." Barb suggested.

"How do you know about the cave?" Bruce gave Barb a weird look.

"I really cannot tell you just trust me."

 _ **Streets of Gotham One Hour Later…**_

Prometheus watched Selina Kyle on the streets from a roof top he'd just gotten done killing the woman she believed to be her mother as well as the woman's loser boyfriend. He very much doubted Selina would care once she learned about their deaths after all the woman who she thought was her mother screwed her over in a bad way " **Why should she care if that bitch is dead?** " Prometheus asked himself. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about seeing her he knew she would probably have a lot of bad things to say to him. He also knew she would likely hate him for the rest of her life.

Mean while Selina was on the street desperately trying to call Tabitha and Barbara. "Come on. Pick up! Why won't anyone answer." Selina had just got done calling Tabitha and got no answer for the fourth time, so she was trying Barbara one more time this time oddly enough she heard a ring response right around the corner. Selina saw a cell phone on a garbage can.

" **Your taste in coworkers leaves much to be desired Kean's as worthless as they come.** " Prometheus said from behind her.

Selina tried to use her whip but he was too quick he knocked it out of her hand all Selina's training everything Tabitha taught her was useless he matched her move for move and most of it was just simple dodging "What the hell do you know about her? Barbara is the reason I've made it this far!"

" **Really? I'd say Tabitha your mentor is the reason.** " Prometheus spun Selina and slammed her on her back " **Barbara's a leech incapable of doing anything on her own! You're just a kid blinded by her so-called reputation from being the former so-called Queen of Gotham. Barbara has never gotten anything on her own she relies on others and you'd be wise to ditch the loser while you can. Then again I'm not giving you a choice!** " Before, Selina could move he got on top of her placing his hands over her mouth nose just enough to knock her out " **You'll see that this is for the best Selina.** " Prometheus took a moment to look at her, Selina looked so beautiful he could not believe it took learning the truth to recognize the similarities " **You look so much like your mother.** " Prometheus said as he ran his hand down the side of her face. Prometheus stood up and threw Selina over his shoulder then he disappeared as quick as he came.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Prometheus's Lair…_**

Selina slowly opened her eyes and she quickly noticed she was in a steel room strapped to a bed. She looked over and saw her abductor Prometheus he was sharpening his weapons. "Did you kidnap Tabitha and Barbara?"

" **Barbara yes she's in another area perfectly safe until I give her to Gilzean.** " Prometheus answered promptly " **Right you probably don't know. He's got his memories back by the way. As for Tabitha you'll be relieved to know my people have not found her yet. Tell me what do you know about a woman named Paula Brookes.** "

"Never heard of her. Why should I know her?" Selina gave him a dirty look.

" **She used to be known by the code name Tigris something she and your mentor have in common though Tabitha only used that code name once when she fought Grundy.** " Prometheus walked up to his desk and pulled out a hard covered year book Selina could see the wording H.I.V.E. on the cover " **I was trained in a unique academy funded by a man who means a great deal to me. When I was in my senior year I was on assignment.** "

"Assignment?"

" **H.I.V.E. academy is not exactly a normal school it trains mercenaries, hired guns of all kinds, even future war lords, and don't get me started on the mafia kids. Have you ever had to sit next to a mobster's kid while trying to take notes on advanced bomb making? They never shut up about how all they have to do is spend their money to hire someone to make the bomb. I mean my god why even enroll if you are not going to use any of what the instructor is teaching?** "

Selina just looked at Prometheus like he was a crazy person "Okay is there a reason you are telling me all this?"

" **What if I told you that you were abducted as a baby stolen by a worthless academy drop out and your real mother died in child birth due to a weak heart.** " Prometheus asked her giving her a moment to take in what he was saying.

"I'd say your were out of your mind." Selina glared at him.

" **You have a birth mark in between your toes on your left foot.** "

"What? How did you?" Selina looked at her shoes and noticed they were still tied the way she always tied them meaning he didn't take her shoes off.

" **I'm not lying but I bet your starting to realize that. The woman you thought was your mother was a loser who flunked big time at the academy she stole you to spite me. She and I never got along kidnapping you was revenge for some petty grievance she had towards me and your mother. Your real mother was one of the best fighters I ever knew but a big cat lover I swear she had her moments where she'd be mercilessly murdering someone in the field and then just loving on her pet cats. That's why she was called Tigris she was a huge cat lover and she had this tiger head mounted in her bed room it was awesome.** " Prometheus told Selina then adding " **If you ask me that mounted tiger head was why people really called Paula, Tigris it has to do with an Academy tradition I'll tell you about it later. There's actually, a fascinating story behind her mounted tiger head you see before she became a student at H.I.V.E. she was on a plane that crashed. The crash killed her parents and she survived only to find herself hunted by a tiger. She finally managed to kill it and was found by some travelers don't ask me how she got the head but anyway your mother was orphaned and found herself being provided for by the same man who got me into H.I.V.E. academy. After I lost you and couldn't find you my life became all about revenge then I met a woman who for a brief moment made me think life could be about more than revenge I left the church of Blood for her.**

 **"Still even after she went crazy I clung to what she inspired in me. It wasn't until I had been beaten up by Falcone's thugs after Lee's wedding that I slowly began working my way back to my true self and after Sofia made me face my true self. I realized my goals for revenge hadn't changed I just deluded myself into thinking I gave up on revenge. I lost my parents because of Don Falcone and now I'm going to wipe his family his legacy from the earth!** "

"Why are you telling me all this?" Selina started to get a sense of who Prometheus was but she dared not even say it out loud.

" **Because Selina I want you to know where you and I come from, why I'm doing this, and because I need you to know that if I had known you were my daughter back when I first met you I would have done things differently the first night we met.** " Prometheus pulled down his hood revealing brown hair.

Selina's eyes widened not sure what he was doing "What are you doing?"

" **I am-** " Prometheus pulled off his mask "showing you who I really am. So that when I tell you I will never lie to you Selina you at least know that is true."

Selina started hyperventilating she knew him and couldn't make sense of it how could he be of all people her father? "You? You're my father!"

"Yes, Selina and I'm sorry but your little friend Sofia Falcone she, and her family all have a debt to pay they've played God to long and now it's time to tear them down from that throne of theirs. I chose the code name Prometheus because he defied the cruel and arrogant gods he took power from those who would abuse it just like the Falcone's but when I'm done nothing will remain of her or her family and I'm sorry but some of the people you care about are going to have to bleed for justice to be served." Her father explained.

 ** _Sofia Falcone's Home Some Time Later…_**

"What do you mean we're losing control? Where are the Sirens? What about Zasz? What do you mean someone pumped full of arrows and left him in Elliot Memorial Hospital?" Sofia's voice was rising with anger and frustration in less than twenty-four hours she'd lost half of her empire and the over half was steadily losing faith in her those that hadn't fled the city after hearing Penguin was among the Arkham inmates that escaped. Her grip on the phone tightened and she slammed it.

She looked out her window watching the sun go down "Who the hell is behind this?" That was when an arrow pierced the back of her shoulder she stumbled then fell into her desk chair by the sedative Prometheus laced the arrow did it's work she could barely move.

Sofia looked up and saw a man she didn't recognize he was dressed in a strange outfit and his face was covered by a mask with a built-in voice distorter " **Hello Sofia. Today is the day you die.** "

"Who are you? Listen if this is about Penguin I can pay you more offer you more than anything he's giving you." Sofia offered in a desperate attempt to bribe him.

" **Money?** " Prometheus then rushed her he flipped the desk with an insane amount strength then rushed her " **You think I care about money? This is revenge a debt long over do!** " Prometheus wasted no time tying Sofia to the chair " **You actually believed that you could control me? You, stupid bitch I was never your puppet, you were mine!** " After his rant Prometheus pulled off his hood and mask.

Sofia looked on in horror at his face she knew he was Jim Gordon "Jim?"

"Yes Sofia. I am the one that is behind all the death, chaos, and destruction in this city. You see I knew you were going to come to Gotham the moment I met you I could just tell." He smirked "I didn't anticipate Pyg or you killing your father but that all worked out well and I have to say I owe you a huge thank you I was wavering but you, you showed me who I really was and that, that is when I knew I had to follow through that is when I had to fully embrace who I truly am."

"So what Jim are you going to kill me?" Sofia gave him an arrogant smile "You kill me everyone will still know how your actions lead to Pyg coming to Gotham. I made sure of that."

"Oh I'm sure you did but look outside look at all the death out there, there is so much blood being spilt it completely over shadows the actions of Lazlo even if word got out I'm sure it wouldn't even make front page news. Besides I have things set up so if my bigger plan shall we say goes south I'll still come out looking like a hero." Jim laughed at Sofia as despair filled her face she was done and she knew it "That's it! That's the look I've wanted Sofia to see on your face."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Years ago a couple witnessed a mob hit. Falcone had dirty cops kill them. They left behind a son who was over looked by Falcone because Falcone thought he was a nobody that little boy was adopted by the Gordons who changed his name and kept it a secret choosing not to tell a soul. That boy was me. I started off small killing off associates of your father's then I met Barbara and I got stupid I let love delude me into thinking I could give up revenge. Except everything just boiled over and when your corpse of a brother made an idiot out of me! That's when I secretly made up my mind to finish getting my revenge and you Sofia-" Jim clapped his hands and laughed "you reacted exactly how I hoped you would not everything I saw coming of course but it all worked out in the end. You see your going to die the city will believe Penguin did it and I will emerge the hero of Gotham! No one will care about the Pyg thing once I pull the city back from this fiasco. If it's still standing that is."

Jim was proud of himself beyond words that was when he heard clapping from a corner of the house followed by the sounds of someone limping it was Penguin with two armed thugs behind him "Bravo Jim Gordon! I must say I am very impressed."

"Oswald." Jim forced a smile "I didn't expect you to come this early."

"Oh Jim." Oswald smiled his though seemed far more genuine "If you wanted to kill Sofia you could have just let me do it. Instead of all this rather convoluted and let's be honest over complicated plan you've cooked up."

"Well Oswald what's the point of revenge if you don't make your target suffer first? Just so you know I had no intention of leaving you in Arkham. I had a plan which was to catch you hold you in the GCPD lock up then I would, magically stumble upon Martine's whereabouts and exonerate you of any wrong doing. At most you would have stayed in Arkham for no more than a month. I even neutralized the Sirens for you and put Zasz in the hospital."

"My how considerate of you Jim." Oswald smiled then flatly said to his men "Kill them both." The two men fired at Jim and Sofia, Jim jumped out a window and vanished Sofia took all the bullets and was killed instantly. Penguin let out a screamed running to the window pushing the now dead Sofia out of the way "I will kill you Jim Gordon! Do you hear me? I will kill you!"

 ** _Deep in the Caves Under Wayne Manor…_**

"Thanks for convincing Bruce to untie me kid." Tabitha said to Barb while they followed Bruce through the cave system. Bruce was following a map using a flash light.

"Oh it's no problem. Mo- I mean Ma'am sorry I get nervous around strangers so, how do you know Bruce?" Barb spoke quickly it was clear she was hiding something. Tabitha could tell something was up their last conversation revealed that much for one thing the clothes Barb wore were too tight meaning they likely didn't belong to her which would mean it was an improvised disguise.

Still for some reason there was something about Barb that made Tabitha relax she even got this weird sense that Barb wouldn't betray her, so she decided to be honest "My brother and I came to Gotham to settle a Family vendetta we were planning to take everything from Wayne his company, life, and his family's memory. I was only in it to take Wayne's company. It didn't work out that way."

Barb grabbed Tabitha's arm a surprisingly bold move which only added to Tabitha's surprise over the girl she seemed so familiar with Tabitha yet Tabitha didn't know her at all "Wait? How can that- I'm sorry you just don't seem like the type that would kill someone." Barb spoke with complete surprise she really didn't see Tabitha as a killer.

Tabitha looked her arm held in the grip of this girl "Kid let go of my arm." That was when Tabitha saw something weird in Barb's eyes it was the same look that Tabitha gave so many people when she was serious. It made Tabitha feel weird like she somehow knew Barb but at the same time didn't know her "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Barb asked loosening her grip.

Tabitha pulled her arm free "Like you know me. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Just about everyone is afraid of Tabitha she's not exactly known for being friendly much less nice or social. Do you have any family Barb? I'm sure where ever you're from they are worried about you."

"Oh." Barb looked at them both she was hesitant to say anything at first "I have a half-brother, who lives with his mom whose also my aunt. Well she's not really my aunt. It's really more like a nickname you know?"

"No, I don't." Tabitha replied, "Wait how far apart are you and your brother?"

"Oh well we are only a few weeks apart. I'm older than he is by a few days. I lived with my mom and my dad. My mom…" Barb stopped talking her face became sad "I'd rather not talk about. I lost her when I was young and let's just say she's a big reason I am who I am and…" Barb gave Tabitha a weird look it was weird because it so sad "I just hope I can live up to the stories my dad and aunt told me about her." Little did Barbara Gordon realize she was about to learn not everything she believed about her parents was entirely accurate.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Gotham Some Years into the Future…_**

Barbara Gordon or as she sometimes was called Barb was at this point seven years old and was sitting in the car next to her mother who was driving home. Her mom was upset with her because Barbara got in trouble at school. She was in the first grade and got into a fight at her school which was why her mom was upset.

"Why did you do it Barbara?" Tabitha asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"That jerk was saying bad things." Barbara crossed her arms and huffed.

"So you broke another kids nose because he was saying bad things about you? Is that how you think you solve problems Barbara? Do you think you solve problems by hurting people?" Tabitha stopped at a red traffic light and turned to see her daughter "Hurting people makes you a bully Barbara. No matter what they might do to deserve it hurting other people is wrong."

"But he was saying things about you that weren't true!" Barbara yelled "He said you were a bad person that hurt people that you were a monster! I called him a liar and told him to stop but he wouldn't, so I punched him!" Barbara started to get sad when the idea that the kid might be telling the truth finally occurred to her "It's not true is it Mom? Your not a bad person right?"

For a moment Tabitha hesitated she didn't want to tell her daughter the truth not until she was older anyway "Of course it's not Barb. I have done some bad things but I'm not…" Tabitha paused wondering if she was lying to her daughter or to herself "I'm not a bad person Barb." Then Tabitha whispered to herself, "Not anymore."

After Tabitha drove for a few more minutes she stopped at a building that she owned. She bought it after parting ways with the Gotham City Sirens something she did when shortly after giving birth she named it the Birds of Prey Foundation. The Foundation was intended to help troubled youths. It covered a lot of areas but helping troubled kids was it's main function Tabitha was hoping to expand into helping people with addiction, and abuse victims but for now the troubled youth thing was Tabitha's primary concern.

When they arrived, Tabitha had Barbara wait in her office Tabitha had changed considerably in recent years she dressed more like a business woman and wore a long black skirt with heels a black shirt and suit coat with a yellow tie. The yellow tie was something her daughter picked out Barbara always told Tabitha she needed to wear more color almost from the day she started talking. Barbara was funny like that always optimistic always full of love and life the opposite of Tabitha which often made Tabitha wonder where her daughter got it from.

That's why this latest incident at Barbara's school had Tabitha worried she didn't trust James Jr. even if he and Barbara were around the same age and to be honest even though Tabitha named her daughter after Barbara Kean, Tabitha never left her daughter alone with her especially when she heard Barbara Kean was helping the Sirens financially from outside the city. Tabitha did her best to shield her daughter, Barbara from her past even going as far as to cut ties with every criminal she'd ever did business with. Tabitha often worried if she was fooling herself and right now what had her worried was the idea that her daughter might have inherited the same darkness that used to be in her and she worried even more that Barbara may have inherited Jim's darkness as well.

After doing some work Tabitha came back to her office where she left her daughter, Barbara was still sitting in the office like Tabitha told her "Look Barbara I know you felt you were defending me but you need to understand violence is wrong. I know from experience that no matter how good it feels to hurt someone it never works out well." Her daughter didn't respond though she just kept her head down making Tabitha ask "Barbara are you listening?"

 ** _Jim Gordon's/Prometheus's Lair Present Day…_**

Selina struggled against her restraints trying to get free he moved her since she woke up the the first time now she was in what seemed to be the "main room" well she assumed that's what it was their were computers and multiple sets of that weird outfit Jim was wearing when Jim came back "How have you been?" He asked shutting the door.

"Fine considering I just found out most of what I know about my past is a lie and I suppose I should be relieved that my mom isn't that bitch that lied to and abandoned me but some how knowing my dad my real dad is a freak that dresses in a Halloween costume and jumps around roof tops putting arrows into people yeah somehow that feels worse." Selina spoke bluntly with a hint of sarcasm.

Jim just smiled "You know if I had known you were my daughter I'd have taken you to live with me and Barbara the first night we met. Looking back we're so much alike I'm amazed I didn't see it before."

Selina scoffed and shook her head "We are nothing alike."

"Really?" Jim pulled off his gloves and removed his weapons setting everything on a table "Let's see we're both from the Narrows I am at least but you've spent a lot of time there if I'm not mistaken so you've probably spent a good chunk growing up in that dump at the least. I'm a smart ass at times like you are we're both impulsive and temperamental you more so than me but that's probably your youthful arrogance and when someone burns us we're instantly done with them kind of like how Barbara burned me and I shut her out and Bruce burned you and you shut him out."

"Okay fine we have a few things in common." Selina interrupt while being visibly upset for a moment she didn't say anything then asked something that had been burning in her mind since she learned the truth "Why is it you never found me? What didn't look hard enough?"

Jim clenched his hands into fists "I spent years looking for you and that bitch that stole you. I never stopped looking and when Brother Blood finally found you and that bitch who stole you I couldn't believe it. I'm not going to lie I've been busy these last few days. Just so your not mortified later on I killed that bitch and her loser boyfriend."

"You did what?" Selina's expression and reaction was, only surprising to her she hated the woman she spent years thinking was her mother but she never wanted her dead.

"Your reaction is not surprising I know how conflicting emotions can be, one moment you hate someone with all your heart and soul but then you find out they are dead and it's like a hit to the gut. Take this advice however you want but in my experience I've learned it only causes trouble to block out emotions to ignore what's going on."

"So what do you have planned for Tabitha and Barbara?"

"You mean Tabitha and Bruce?" Jim said this on purpose and didn't surprise him when he noticed Selina move against her restraints he knew that if she hadn't chained to that chair she'd be lunging at him right now.

"How could you even want to harm Bruce? I thought you and him were friends or whatever?"

"Did you know Bruce is or was wearing a mask of his own? He and Alfred were beating up street punks."

"What?"

Jim nodded "Yeah wild right? You'd be amazed at the things I know. Not to brag but recon and gathering intel is one of my specialties you and him almost crossed paths. Now I'm telling you this because I want to propose a hypothetical question. Let's say Tabitha, Barbara or both told you till kill Bruce would you kill him?"

Selina shook her head visibly afraid of answering all she said was "That would never happen."

"Yes it very well could. Bruce inevitably could have become a major thorn in their side the three of you would have gone after him and you would have been made to pick a side." Jim explained.

"What do you want?" Selina snapped at him "Do you want me to call you Dad? Do you want to do Dad stuff like father and daughter dances? Do you want to-"

Jim interrupted her "I understand you have trust issues given what happened with that woman she really did con you and Bruce I know she broke your heart and you took it out on Bruce. You wanted to blame someone and Bruce was the only one around so you turned your anger on him and in doing so you destroyed your relationship with him"

"Shut up!" Selina lunged towards him but was stopped by her restraints.

"Your angry because you know I'm right." Jim stopped talking for a moment and just looked at Selina "Hard to believe you were right under my nose this whole time."

After a long silence Selina finally asked what she wanted to ask "Do you think I'll forgive you if you hurt either Bruce or Tabitha?"

Jim took a moment to answer "Let me ask you something say you and I were somehow able to reconcile, bond, or whatever let's say I let you and Barbara go and you didn't tell Barbara or Tabitha about me. Let's say for arguments sake I killed Penguin who now knows my secret and anyone else who might know it would you keep a secret like this from Tabitha and Barbara? Would you continue to look them in the eyes and act like you didn't know the identity of the man who attacked them? Even if you did and we began to have a regular father and daughter relationship in secret or whatever you'd prefer what if somehow Tabitha and Barbara found out I was Prometheus and made you choose who would you choose? Make no mistake I have no illusions about this situation and just as you are loyal to Tabitha I am loyal to Brother Blood." Jim looked at Selina and studied her movements her facial expressions "You're not used to feeling vulnerable, are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Selina I uh…" Jim hesitated knowing he was potentially adding salt to an old wound "I know well I heard about what happened with you and that clone of Bruce. I know that's probably why you joined up with Tabitha and Barbara."

"Are you going to start insulting them now?" Selina took a deep breath "I know you think I could do better your tone says as much."

"No." Jim replied quickly "I'm just giving you some fatherly advice. When I was a child I saw my parents your grandparents die. I was helpless to do anything about it and Brother Blood came into my life, he helped me channel my pain into my Prometheus persona but being Prometheus, it didn't change the fact that in that moment I was helpless."

"What are you saying?"

"Selina what I'm saying is I know you think moving up in the world is a good idea I know you think more power will make you feel invincible but it won't. The Power you feel now you want to feel it will only be a false hood." Jim stopped to think of an example "There was a case I worked on this woman grew up abused by her family and one night on her way home from school she was attacked and raped. So she took up self-defense and started a class she was strong and tough do you know what happened to her? She was one day attacked, raped, and killed. Her attacker hit her on the back of the head with rock she was on the ground and before she knew what was happening before she could even fight back her attacker raped her and then strangled her to death.

"I know this Selina because when I arrested him the son of a bitch bragged about how he liked strong women. If someone wants to hurt you if someone wants to get you they will get you. I know you are prideful another thing we have in common but maybe if you were more honest with how you feel for Bruce. Let's be honest the other reason for you wanting to move up in the world is that you want Bruce to see you as an equal am I right?"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The way Selina looked at Jim gave him the weirdest feeling like he was warm.

Jim then gave her his best answer "Don't live in fear because no matter how much you improve as a fighter and no matter how much money you amass which is good don't get me wrong. Still it's not going to matter if you constantly are motivated by fear and insecurity that's why Barbara Kean is the way she is I know you don't want to hear this but it's the truth and it's why Barbara will always fail." Jim's cell phone started to ring "Hello? I see thank you." Jim hung up "Selina that was an update from my people Wayne Manor is deserted don't worry I'm not going to ask you to rat out Bruce or Tabitha. I wanted to ask you something personal."

"What kind of personal?"

"Well neither of us knows where Bruce or Tabitha are. Penguin's out of Arkham and is probably reasserting control of the Underworld as we speak and you rescuing Barbara won't do you any good to be honest with Penguin running around she's probably safer in her cell. So while I have my people broker a truce with Oswald how about you and I spend one day together? One day where you can ask me anything about your mom, how about it one day with your Dad?"

 ** _Gotham City Hotel…_**

"Hey, Barb are you listening to me?" Tabitha asked frustrated.

"Huh?" Barb looked at Tabitha like she was out of it for a moment.

"I said you might need this if things get too dangerous we're almost out of the cave but that doesn't mean we can assume no one will be waiting for us." Tabitha spoke in strong tone of voice trying to hand Barbara a gun. It reminded her of her childhood her mother always seemed to know what to do back then. Barb was more than a little shocked to find out her mother used to be a criminal. Then again she didn't have many memories of her mother.

A week after her mom picked her up from school her mom was shot in the park by one of Penguin's goons and Barb never knew why he ordered the hit. All she was ever able to find out was that she was the intended target not her mother Barb kept thinking about that day her mom died the sound of a gunshot was a crystal-clear memory and seeing that gun the one her mother was trying to hand to her was bringing that memory back.

"Hey, are you two really doing this now?" Bruce asked trying to keep them from making a scene "I'm trying to get us all a hotel room and your both making too much of scene and will likely get us kicked out." Bruce's eyes widened when he noticed the gun "You're really trying to give her a gun?"

"Just get us a room already my feet are tired from all the walking." Tabitha sighed holstering the gun.

"I can't believe you are really like this." Barb sighed.

"How else would I be?"

"Nothing it's just I had a different impression of you from things I heard." Barb crossed her arms. It was devastating to see Tabitha like this to say the least.

"Barb I really don't get why you look up to Tabitha so much." Bruce said before walking back to the clerk this time Barb followed him.

"Look I'm sure she can't be as bad as you think."

"Um… yeah she kind of is." Bruce then handed some money to the clerk and received a key "Where do I begin she's tortured and killed a lot of people, she and her brother had the weirdest relationship that if the rumors are right was incestuous, close to a year ago she her boyfriend Butch and Barbara Kean tried holding the city hostage during the Tetch virus incident, and oh yeah her and her brother tried to burn me alive because of something my ancestors did to their ancestors and I'm sure the list goes on."

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Barb said looking desperate Bruce couldn't understand why a girl who was almost a stranger to him valued his opinion so much.

"Why do you keep making excuses for her?" Bruce asked looking back to make sure Tabitha was far away enough that she couldn't hear either of them "I don't trust her. I barely trust you."

"Bruce believe me the whole trust thing is nothing new to me."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you that. What's going on with you? I heard you were training to be some sort of-"

"Look I don't know who you heard that from but I'm done with masks and fighting criminals. Our room is on the top floor let's just get in there and clean up for now."

"Fine I'll take the first elevator you and Tabitha can take the second one for all I care!" Barba huffed and stormed off.

"Wow." Tabitha said coming up from behind Bruce "Is it just me or is there something familiar about her?"

"I honestly don't know her Tabitha I assumed you might the way she keeps looking at you."

"Honestly I know this is going to sound weird but she reminds me of me. Especially the way she stormed off just now."

"That's hard to be believe but now that you mention it Tabitha, she does resemble you a bit. I was afraid to say anything but she looks like you but younger."

Tabitha breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Barb get into the elevator "I thought the same thing it's like she's a mini me and it's not just her looks. It's the way she talks, sits, stands, I mean everything is like copy of me."

"Except unlike you she's actually friendly."

Tabitha just glared at him "Why are you acting like such brat lately?"

"Like I owe you an explanation. You probably have low opinion of me already. I know your psycho brother did."

"Shut up." Tabitha crossed her arms "You know fun fact Theo was taken by the Order of Saint Dumas when he was a kid and when he got back he never talked about what he went through in fact he did a lot of what you're doing now just blowing his money and burying his pain and I was helpless to stop from becoming a monster."

Bruce scoffed "Please you weren't helpless and I get you and him were probably raised to be whatever it is you are but if you really could care for others you wouldn't continue living the way you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You could stop anytime you wanted Tabitha you could leave Gotham start your life over but you don't. Instead you continue to choose to be a killer I'm going to be honest I heard why you killed Ms. Kean and it upset me because I had to wonder how someone who can care deeply enough for another person to kill out of revenge could so casually enjoy the suffering of others. Be honest is it true you and Butch were planning to kill her and she got the drop on him?"

"Butch went after her on his own." Tabitha started to clench her fists.

"Yeah but before that. Is it true you and Mr. Gilzean were going to kill her because you hated the way she treated you two?"

"She treated me like crap! She wouldn't even let me kill Nygma who by the way cut off my hand!" Tabitha snapped.

"Yes, but did you treat her any better?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were in a relationship with a man that once if I'm not mistaken made a pass at Barbara Kean in a very perverse way. Did you ever once stop to think how him around all the time having made her feel?"

Tabitha crossed her arms "She said she was over it right in front of Theo and me. Butch just lost his hand and he apologized and Butch and I we took her in after she got kicked to the curb by Jim Gordon."

"Right and I'm guessing this was back when she was at her most unstable right? Tell me and be honest did you know or care if she was insane or not? Did you take her in because you cared or because you were as possessive as she was?"

Tabitha began hyperventilating resembling how Barb was before she stormed off "I did care about her. I just…"

"You just what?"

Tabitha surprised Bruce with what came next she started crying "I don't know how to be anything else okay. I know that sounds like a shitty excuse, but I really don't. From the day I was born I was taught to be a killer I never had what you had I didn't have loving parents, birthdays, friends, do you know why I stay in Gotham? It's because out there in the world I'm a freak I only know how to kill and torture and it was drilled into me. Do you think I wanted to be this way? That I didn't have dreams of my own?" Tabitha's face was covered in tears and she headed for the second elevator leaving Bruce behind it surprised Bruce to see her so vulnerable then again it had been an emotional argument.

Mean while on the top floor Barb was waiting she wasn't feeling good she felt angry to be honest she always thought her mother was a good woman. Her mother the version she knew at least was kind and helped people completely different from what Barb met here. She even modeled her color scheme after her mother's she always remembered her mother having a yellow tie with her black clothes it was why when Barb made her suit (ironically from the same clothes her mother used to wear) that she chose to stitch a yellow bat symbol on the front.

Tabitha showed up alone she stormed and rushed Barb pinning her to the wall "Alright I want answers who are you really?"

"Please let go of me."

"Not a chance there's something off about you and I want to know what it is. Tell me who the hell you are."

"You would not believe me if I told you." Barb kept her eyes down not looking at Tabitha. It was hard enough tempting enough to change the past she couldn't bare the idea of looking at her mother.

"Look at me!" Tabitha yelled.

"I'm your daughter!" Barb yelled "I'm your daughter!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh this so good." Selina moaned while eating her pancakes. She didn't expect to be taken to a nice restaurant early in the morning.

"I'm glad you like it." Jim smirked "So not to pry but why did you, Barbara, and Tabitha get on Penguin's bad side when everything went to hell for him? I mean he got Zasz to blow up your old place."

"It started when did something stupid I robbed some bikers and Barbara ended up shooting some of the members. Tabitha was against it from the beginning and she…" Selina hesitated to continue.

"She wanted to find something else for the two of you right?" Jim finished for her being surprisingly very understanding "I know I'm probably not her most favorite person, but I am glad someone is looking out for you. I know I don't really know her, but Tabitha has always reminded me of your mother, your real mother I mean." Jim smiled thinking back "She was a smart ass never showed her emotions had a bit of a violent streak, but she was loyal to the people she loved."

Selina smiled "Jim, I know you don't have a high opinion of Barbara but she's like that to in some ways she acts like she doesn't care but she does."

Jim's expression became sad as he looked out the window "When I first started dating Barbara it was because she reminded me of your mom. Not in personality I was initially drawn to Barbara because well she looked like Paula."

"So you never loved her?"

"No, Selina I did I just guess it was what she originally inspired in me that I made me want to stay. I gave up being Prometheus for her and, thought I could have a life with her. Lee I did, I do love Lee but I guess I just wanted to think someone like me could be good so bad I let that cloud my judgement." Jim looked away from the window turning his attention to Selina "What about you and Bruce? I know my boss wants him but in the event things don't go Blood's way do you plan on seeing him again?"

"I do miss him sometimes." Selina laughed "I remember when we first met he jumped across an alley way on to another roof I mean who does that? You said you were from the Narrows what was it like back then?"

"Not nearly as bad as it is now but, in some ways, the same I'd spend my free time there as a kid. Not to brag but your old man used to be the undefeated champion of the ring. To this day, I hold the record for most wins in the narrows."

"Wow. I wow." Selina just starred at him after that like she was star struck "That's pretty cool."

"Well… I did get knocked on my ass once a woman sucker punched me. Your mom actually, Blood wanted us to do a job together at the time we didn't get along and I cared more about being the Narrows champion. She made me make a deal I'd follow her command if she could knock me on my ass and I didn't even get the chance to agree so just to make it clear it wasn't official and I still hold the title of undefeated."

"Yeah sure you do." Selina smiled "Look I know we agreed to spend the day together but regardless of how this all turns out it's nice to know I have a dad."

"I have to say Selina I feel the same way it's nice to finally get to know you look. I know you probably don't like handouts, but I wanted to talk about Penguin being out. He threatened you, Tabitha, and Barbara right?"

"Yeah." Selina crossed her arms getting defensive "What about it?"

"I could get you and them out of the city if you want. I could set you three up in a different city you don't even have to let them know I'm involved. Just say I'm an anonymous benefactor that respects their talent."

"You know what Penguin said to me? He said he'd cut out my eyes, nose, ears, tongue and feed them to me." Selina's tone got angry just thinking of Penguin "He knows your Prometheus, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. So, I'm not sticking around in Gotham. Hence my offer. I could back you and the Sirens and we could still I don't know have more days like this. We can even keep Tabitha and Barbara in the dark if you'd like."

"How would I even convince them?" Selina asked more than a little concerned "How do I get them to leave Gotham and set up shop somewhere else? Much less how do I get them to go along with having a mysterious benefactor that only I know?"

"I can maybe use a different name I have a wide arrange of alias's. One of my many alias's has ties to the NRA. I know you and those two have experience selling guns so tell me how would you, like to do what you do without fear of the police?"

"You mean go legit?" Selina rolled her eyes "You know I'm a criminal I should have guessed you'd try and-"

"This is not about you being a criminal." Jim interrupted "The world outside Gotham is not easy cops aren't bought as easily as they are here. In fact most criminals in Gotham wouldn't last long out in the world. You'd be arrested thrown in prison and face years locked up where in Gotham things are much easier in the outside world things are much more difficult I'm just saying there are easier ways to make it big without going up against the police."

Selina took a moment to consider "I will think about it Jim."

 _ **Gotham City Hotel…**_

Tabitha barely got six hours of sleep her mind was to busy thinking about what Barb said to her "She's got to be insane." Tabitha whispered to herself watching the girl sleep. Despite saying this Tabitha still wasn't able to convince herself she had this instinctive affectionate for the girl she didn't understand it but she wanted to believe her.

Tabitha walked out of the doorway she was wearing a white bathrobe supplied by the hotel. She walked into the kitchen made herself some coffee it shouldn't have been affecting her the way it was but Tabitha found herself feeling regretful over just about everything. This girl made Tabitha question her every life choice and it bothered her. Tabitha shouldn't even give this girl a second thought, but Barb was just some how like her yet very different from her.

Tabitha thought that since the moment she first saw her the way the girl moved, her facial expressions, her voice, and just everything made Barb a mini Tabitha except Barb unlike Tabitha was friendlier and kind. Barb also seemed like the kind of girl that did the right thing which made Tabitha hesitant to really believe her.

Tabitha finished making coffee when Barb came out yawning "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't write you off as a crazy person." Tabitha leaned on the counter placing her hand on her hip.

"Okay I'm probably breaking all the rules of time travel but seeing as you are not going to believe me otherwise. So let's see you love sweets especially cupcakes, your favorite color is purple, you love pizza, but this information anyone could find out so and I'm not sure if this means anything but you fund a foundation called the Birds of Prey."

"What did you say?" Tabitha asked her expression was one of shock "Birds of Prey? Where did you hear that from?"

"What does that mean to Mom I mean Tabitha? What's so important about the name Birds of Prey?"

"Just." Tabitha hesitated for a moment "Just leave me alone for a bit okay kid?" Tabitha walked off with her cup of coffee she went into her room and locked the door.

That was when Bruce came out "So I'm guessing things with Tabitha aren't going the way you want am I right?"

"Well. It's not like I was expecting her to believe me."

"You might have better luck with me. If you told me whatever it is, you told her. I'd probably be more incline to believe you." Bruce looked out at the sunrise it didn't surprise Barb that he was dressed in black he always did seem to favor black "I'm not going to pretend I like Tabitha but she surprised me last night for a moment when she told me she had been raised to be the way she is it seemed like she was almost…"

"Almost what?" Barb crossed her arms getting angry.

"Tabitha seemed human for the first time. I remember when I had dinner with her, Theo and their niece Silver. She was smiling but I could just see the anger in her eyes. I just got this sense she hated me. Now, it feels like she's struggling with something. Even when I saw her in her club it seemed like she was struggling with something. Do you know what she could be struggling with Barb?"

"Maybe this is her starting to turn her life around?" Barb suggested this because it seemed to make sense but at the same time she didn't know if history would stay on course Barb then continued "She said she was raised to be the way she is maybe she's starting to I don't know move away from the person she used to be."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in her. I feel sorry for you."

"What's that supposed to mean? Also whose Theo? I've never heard of him before?" Barb crossed her arms getting defensive.

"Theo Galavan is her late brother he died twice but not before trying to kill me twice I think I mentioned him earlier. She's not the type of person to put your faith in she will let you down Barb mark my words. She stood beside Silver and she was smiling right before I was about to be burned alive trust me when I say she's not whoever you think she is."

"Well maybe she's more like Silver than you think? I mean maybe she's what Silver would have become? Maybe she's not as bad as you think?"

Bruce just shook his head "I feel so sorry for you Barb. Silver yes she saved me but she was young probably hadn't been under Theo and Tabitha's influence for very long Tabitha even if she was like Silver at one point she's done too many horrible things to possible be redeemed."

"You know…" Barb took a deep breath "There's this guy I know, where I'm from he's something of a hero. He's not the type to give up on people however much he distrusts them." Barb of course was referring to Bruce's future self.

"Yeah well I'm not that guy and I never will be."

Barb smiled surprising Bruce "You'd be surprised Bruce I think the two of you are more alike than you could ever know."

 _ **Church of Blood…**_

Sebastian Blood sat in his office reviewing reports. He was growing more anxious by the day and was considering taking out Prometheus that was when he heard a voice " **Sebastian!** "

Sebastian Blood screamed in pain as he fell out of his chair and on to the floor "Yes Master Trigon?"

" **The time is almost upon us I need the sacrifices you promised!** "

"I understand Master Trigon I'm working on it."

" **Are you? You put your trust in that wretch you've spent years grooming. Yet he has proven to be inept at best!** "

"I agree Master. I've been considering seeking a replacement for him I even have made arrangements to bring in another of my academy graduates. I thought by reuniting him with his daughter he'd be more vulnerable to my manipulations but she's served only to distract so I'm cutting him loose." After a long silence a frightened Blood spoke "Are you please with this Master?"

" **You will bring in your replacement I'll will bring in mine Sebastian be warned the consequences of failing me are most unpleasant**."

"Yes of course Master but who are you brining in?"

 _ **Wayne Manor…**_

It was a calm beautiful day most would think of it as a good to have a picnic. Birds were chirping and well I'm sure you could imagine what else was going on. Soon though the beautiful scenery was ruined by a darkened sky. Thunder roared through the sky and then there was a voice " **Rise.** " What followed was a red lightning bolt it struck the ground where Theo Galavan met his end there was an explosion when the smoke cleared there was a man in armor and cape.

He clawed his way out of the Earth gasping for air his mind once filled with confusion now was clear "What happened to me?" He asked himself very confused.

" **Theo Galavan otherwise known as Azrael.** " Trigon announced speaking telepathically " **I have given you life anew in exchange you will bring me the blood of Bruce Wayne, your first killer and your sister!** "

Theo winced in pain the voice felt like a drill in his head "Seeing as how I owe you my life and I owe Jim Gordon and my sister for killing me. I will do as you say."

" **I know you will not fail me Azrael and to aid in your quest…** " Theo then witness and object manifest out of red energy it was the sword of Azrael " **I give to you the sword of Azrael imbued with some of my power. This is but a sample of what's to come for you if you serve me well.** "

Theo smiled as he held the sword "Thank you my friend."

 _ **Gotham City Hotel…**_

Selina followed Jim into the hotel "I don't see why we have to stay here."

"Until I take care of Brother Blood and make the arrangements for you, Tabitha and Barbara to get out of the city this hotel will be perfect. Lots of out of town talent use it and it's easy to get a room if you know the right people to pay off."

"Won't Penguin know about it though?"

"Falcone didn't even know about it. Neither does Blood so we should be safe I'll get Barbara once I get you settled after that we'll find Tabitha and get out of the city." Jim explained.

"Sounds good just one question if Blood decides he's done with you. What do we do then? I mean what if he hits you first what do we do?"

"I've been thinking about that Selina I'd take you out of the city and come back for your friends if it came to that and you should know Blood will probably bring in the only student he had that was better than me and your mom." Jim answered.

"Whose that? I mean you've thrown the city into chaos whose better than you?"

"My high school arch nemesis his name is Slade Wilson. He's the only guy that Blood would hire to replace me." Jim noticed Selina was distracted "Selina are you listening?"

"Bruce?"

Jim turned to see Bruce at the desk "Bruce what are you doing here?"

"I'm paying to extend my stay in my room." Bruce replied "What are you two doing together?"

"Well…" Selina paused "Bruce I'm not going to lie I just found out Jim's my real dad and we came here to hide and plan and escape for the two of us and eventually Tabitha and Barbara."

"Hey." Jim whispered while nudging her "I thought you were a criminal. How can you just fold when your crush asks you a question?"

"I'm not good at lying to him okay Jim. I just normally smile and flirt and it's not like I was expecting him to be here." Selina explained in a hurried tone of voice.

"Selina?" Tabitha asked coming down the stairs with Barb behind her.

"Oh my god." Barb said surprised "This must be how it happens."

"How what happens kid?" Tabitha whispered to her then her eyes widened "Wait… Jim Gordon is your dad?" Tabitha whispered then she turned her attention to Selina "Wait what are you two doing together?"

"Jim's kind of my dad, Tabitha." Selina answered.

In that moment both Tabitha and Barb yelled simultaneously "That's impossible!" After that everyone just stared at Tabitha and Barb because after they yelled to everyone else but them it was like there were two Tabitha's in the room.

 _ **Jim/Prometheus's Lair...**_

Barbara sat in her cell she hated her situation but most of all she hated being bored out of her mind she began yawning and then heard someone from down the dark corridor "Is someone there? Prometheus are you back with more food if so it better be good because the stuff you've been giving me is just so dam awful." Barbara stopped talking when she saw Theo Galavan step out of the darkness he was dressed in a nice suit and still had his arrogant smile.

"Actually Barbara Kean I was wondering how you'd like an early release?"

Barbara saw the keys to her cell in his hand and she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gotham Some Years into the Future…**_

Barbara Gordon had watched her mother die right in front of her. It was Penguin that ordered the hit. That pathetic coward of a man got away with it like he got away with everything else and was safely tucked away in his strong hold.

His Iceberg Lounge unlike the original was built to keep him protected from his enemies and was more like a bunker than a club. Penguin never left it not once well very rarely to be accurate. Since the death of her mother Barbara spent her life obsessed with revenge learning everything she could to get the bastard. She knew he meant to have her killed that her mother took the bullet that was meant for her.

Nobody knew the kind of person Barbara was deep down in her soul. She made sure to hide her true self. People even in her days as Batgirl or Oracle were unaware of her hatred for Penguin and her obsession with revenge. Penguin didn't even know he wrote her off as a sweet innocent Daddy's girl but inside her soul burned for revenge and she was seething with hatred.

Barbara was right now training on the roof tops she became Batgirl when Penguin tried to frame Jim and ruin his career she lied about trying to prove her Dad's innocence to Dick. In all honesty her plan wasn't to prove her Dad innocent she didn't even think he could have been proved innocent. She wanted to kill Penguin and that's where this night takes place her most defining moment.

This was the night her father was proven innocent after being framed and the threat to her family Penguin was finally stopped. He was doing a hand stand when she heard someone drop on to the roof. It was Jason Todd the current Robin at the time.

"So Princess." Jason said abruptly "Batman has decided to let you join up tonight. He thinks you'd be safer under his watch."

"I see and what do you think?" Barb asked struggling to keep her balance.

Jason who was the same age as her crossed his arms and glared "I think you're not as innocent and sweet as you have everyone even Batman thinking. You want to know how I know? I know because I look at you and I see the same eyes as mine. Eyes full of hate and just itching to kill. Batman thinks your like my predecessor but that because I've always suspected deep down little girl you are just like me and after I did some digging on both your Mommy and Daddy I know I'm-"

"Shut up!" Barbara yelled she pushed against the roof floor and with a very impressed jump attacked Jason. She took out two of her batarangs that she made from the knives her mother used to own and attacked him. Jason could barely dodge her he suspected there was a secret behind her supposed self-made gear. Now he knew he'd been secretly researching her parents and knew about Tabitha's past even learned about Jim's past as Prometheus but Jason kept this information to himself and right now Barbara Gordon was the spitting image of her mother.

"So I was right. Your more like your parents than you know Princess." Jason taunted her as he thought of security footage he'd seen of Tabitha in action. Jason though didn't know if Barbara fought like her mother because of her genes giving her some sort of inherited instinct or if it was because of Barbara's other secret the one secret she thought was safe. Jason learned she'd been trained by Selina Kyle and that the two were secret partners. Most thought that Barbara hated Jason for his personality and violent streak but it was actually that he saw through her nice girl act and knew that despite being loyal to the good guys Barb even years from now was really the secret fourth Siren "So tell me do Harley and Ivy know there's a fourth Siren or does Selina keep everyone on a need to know basis? I kept thinking it was odd how Selina gets advanced tech to help break into high security areas. It never made sense how she always had something to bypass even Wayne Security especially since none of the Sirens are tech savvy. At first I thought maybe I was paranoid even after learning your hacker name Oracle which is like the Sirens is tied to ancient myth. Then I learned about a surprising connection you and her, have and I remembered that you're a bit of a tech geek to. You help Selina pull off her jobs by being her own little Lucius Fox!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an innocent girl wanting to prove her Dad's innocence and you're a jerk whose making me feel threatened." Barbara said while keeping up her innocent act. It was true she was Selina's secret mole and would be for years to come. Jason was right to call her the secret fourth Siren. She moved with grace and speed Jason could see she'd been holding back in the field Barbara Gordon was truly a deadly force with a blade in her hand and now he knew her batarangs true purpose.

"So, what was the real plan Batgirl? Hey, I like that Batgirl suits you better than Oracle that's for sure." He mocked her as he dodged her blades "You were you planning to impersonate Batman and kill Penguin is that it? I know the Sirens and Penguin hate each other and Selina calling the shots has always bothered me. I always thought it was odd she never went after him. Now I know the truth this was the plan. Impersonate Batman catch Penguin off guard when he thinks he's safe because Batman doesn't kill you move in for the kill."

"Shut up!" Barbara yelled as she fought him her eyes now had a crazed look. She didn't know it but this was a trait she inherited from her mother and her father. She didn't know as much as Jason though she was aware of somethings about her mother but there was a lot especially pertaining to her father that she was not aware of. Her lack of knowledge was willful ignorance since she wanted to keep her mother's memory pure. Barbara didn't even or want to know why Penguin hated Tabitha and all Barbara Gordon cared about was her own revenge.

"Your mother was-" Jason was finally knocked on his ass and on his back.

Barbara got on top of him held her modified blade to his throat and yelled "My mother was a saint! One of the only few people who cared about me and now she's gone! Now my Dad is gone! Do you know how that feels?" She started to cry a little "I don't care what they did to him I don't care what Cobblepot's reasons were, he's framed my dad and dragged his name through the mud, he killed my mother right front of me, and it's only a matter of time before he comes after me so he's going to die!" Surprise overcame Jason as he witnessed Barbara Gordon begin crying uncontrollably "He's taken everything from me. Don't you understand he has to die."

Jason took a deep breath and relented "Well it's not like Selina and Batman aren't close anyway. It's also no skin off my back if you kill Penguin. City will probably be better off. So I'll help you. Just tell me what else are the Sirens planning?"

"During the commotion while I'm killing Penguin, Selina and the other two will raid the vaults and whatever else he has. It's an even four way split. Ivy and Harley don't know who I am they think I'm just a random hired hand. Selina told them that much. The key point though is revenge Selina's just making it look like she's taking golden opportunity. The reality is this Harley and Ivy think killing Penguin is the distraction when really the robbery is meant to catch you and Batman off guard. I'm supposed to kill Penguin while there's chaos and you and Batman are busy fighting Ivy and Harley."

"That's not a bad plan I think I can accommodate it. So long as Batman is safe I got no qualms about going along with it. What are you planning to do with your cut?" Jason asked knowing Barbara could slit his throat any second.

"Penguin after killing my Mother bought her foundation Birds of Prey he's gutted and corrupted it when I turn eighteen I plan to buy it and restore it to what she originally planned it for. Even if I have to wait a few years and sit on the money a bit it will be worth it." She nudged her blade closer to his throat "So can I count on you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes."

 _ **Gotham (the present)…**_

Jim Gordon was on the roof top of the hotel he was watching the sun rise. He was taking a deep breath and looking at the city he pretended to love. He had just been caught up to speed and Selina had outed him as Prometheus. He wasn't mad at her for it he expected her to be up front about it with everyone but the clusterfuck that unfolded after while not surprising unleashed a wave of new information. Jim soon heard the clicking of heels trying to be silent he recognized the sound "So Tabitha are you planning on getting revenge?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw you off the roof right now." Tabitha threatened.

"Well for one Selina will be upset so will that future girl you seem to be growing attached to. Think she's crazy or telling the truth?"

"It's crazy time travel I mean even for Gotham. So, I think she's either nuts, up to something, her head has been filled with stories by someone, or a combination of all three." Tabitha said alloud trying to explain away the strange happenings that she'd seen recently.

"Please I can tell by your tone you believe her. You just are too afraid to admit you do believe her. I know I do." Jim replied turning around to face Tabitha.

"Of course you believe her you get mixed up in everything weird in this city."

"That's true Tabitha." Jim stepped up closer to her both were dressed in black and wore leather jackets. Tabitha's jacket was opened and Jim's jacket was zipped up Jim for a moment looked at Tabitha's chest.

"My eyes are up here Gordon." Tabitha spoke angrily.

"Sorry. I'm not the decent man everybody thinks and if I'm to be honest it feels good to not hide who I really am." Jim said maintaining a calm composure "I've seen things in my life long before I became a cop that make what that girl says about being from the future very believable. Besides…" Jim brushed Tabitha's hair back before continuing "I think we've always been like reflections of one another."

Tabitha knocked away his arm and took out her blade holding it against his throat but he didn't flinch "You think we're anything alike?"

"Tell me we're not alike Tabitha. My second family was influenced by the Court of Owls. Just like how your family was influenced by the Order of Saint Dumas. We both have been hurt by Barbara despite loving and protecting her. Also, just like you did your brother's dirty work I do well I did Brother Blood's dirty work." Jim remained calm despite a blade being held to his throat Tabitha found it unnerving.

"So we have a few things in common. You think I could raise an innocent girl like that? You think there's a future where I turn into some saintly mother figure?" Tabitha kept getting angrier.

"I think like how I hide my darkness you Tabitha hide the light inside of you. I have seen glimpses of it. When you were with Butch or as he goes by Grundy. Yeah I don't know if you know but he's still walking around. I do not recommend going off on some childish romance quest to find him." Jim spoke, with absolute certainty "Now that Penguin's out I guarantee nothing good will come of you two star crossed lovers reuniting. I do have a suggestion for you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I help you build a legacy of your own. Aren't you tired of playing second to losers like Barbara and selfish jerks like your brother? I know a secret about you Tabitha." Jim spoke with a tone akin to sweet honey.

"What secret? Lee your old flame said it herself I'm just the side kick."

Jim chuckled "Oh you are more than that and we both know it. Theo was cocky and arrogant his plan fell apart at the seams but things for him only went to hell when he and you started to fall apart. It was the same with Barbara she was the Queen but things fell apart the moment she feuded with you. Let's be honest Tabitha you are smarter than people give you credit for and we both know the real reason why Barbara sought you out and begged you to help her build her gun running operation. She needed you because you are the real brains and you hide as the muscle. You want to know why I never played ball with any criminal in this city? It was because they were all too short sided any too greedy to keep power for long. You though Tabitha you are smart, smarter and more cunning than people give you credit for."

"Fine your right I'm not just a pretty face and I'm not just the muscle. Your point?"

"We can run this city together."

"Excuse me? What's with all this we stuff your spouting Gordon?"

"No one would expect us to be allies. I also have plans to become Commissioner and when I do you can finally have power in this city Tabitha."

"I'm listening."

"You have never been convicted of a crime. You're also the sister of a late former mayor and your family since Theo's crazed plan became public knowledge is now once again recognized as a founding family of the city."

"What's your point Jim?" Tabitha lowered the blade willing to hear him out.

"Once I become commissioner I can help you become a Mayor of this city. Just like your brother was but this time you'll have a partner. There are three keys to power in this city the criminal underworld, the mayor and high society elites that suck up to the mayor's office, and the commissioner who controls the police. Up until I made waves criminals had a foot hold with the police. Imagine the power I'd have and the damage I could do as Commissioner to the criminals in this city. Imagine the power and damage you could do as mayor you are practically royalty in this city. I can even provide proof that the Dumas aka the Galavan family helped build Gotham it's just common knowledge now that just needs proof to solidify. Think about it your family restored to prominence lost properties returned and lost legacies restored. The betrayal done to your ancestors will be rectified and you can go back to your family with your head up high and be the one who restored the Dumas name to Gotham. I know you were disowned by your family for betraying Theo to help Silver. That's why you don't leave Gotham you don't have anyone to turn to outside of it but I can get you back everything you've lost." Jim made his pitch and proved to be a smooth talker.

Tabitha was surprised by how good of a deal it was "You can restore my family name? You swear I will have something to take back to my family to get back in their good graces?"

"Yes. I have records and documents proof that the claims Theo made about the Dumas are true and I have something else a little life insurance if you will. I've held on to it in case I needed it to negotiate with you."

"What is it?"

"There's an abandoned estate in the outskirts of the city long abandoned perfectly preserved I've been having it fixed up. It's your family home Tabitha and I can give it to you. You've never been convicted of a crime, your brother as far as society is concerned was squeaky clean upon his first death and raised from the dead by a mad man Hugo Strange. You could follow in his footsteps and be the new mayor of Gotham." Jim said finishing his speech.

"What makes you think I'd even when an election? Especially with Penguin gunning for me." Tabitha asked.

"It's perfect just reassert the story your brother perpetuated. Let him come after you. Tabitha you are the golden goose of politics. You are beautiful, a woman and you are well…"

"I'm mixed not black, Jim." Tabitha corrected.

"Doesn't matter liberal voters love a colored woman especially when she's got a rich white guy like Oswald for an enemy. Minorities in this city would love you Tabitha. Penguin was a charlatan who played on the fears of the masses people liked Theo because he while fake seemingly stood for something. You can be an actual voice for people in Gotham. You know what it's like to struggle to be down in the dirt yet thanks to Barbara you made it back to the top."

"Now I'm back at the bottom."

"I can change that. I know you have a lot more money hidden I'm a cop remember? I know you have a parachute or two hidden. Only a matter of time before your enemies come circling. Right now you have no allies save for Selina and a lot of people will come after you. I even got an alert on my cell phone telling me my current base is compromised. So right now Barbara is running free but not looking for you. Which means Tabitha, Barbara Kean is likely with whoever Brother Blood has replacing me. Brother Blood is the only one who knew about my base so either he or someone affiliated to him ratted me out. Either way I'm out of the loop and since I'm now no longer trusted by Bruce I'm now stuck in the same boat with you because right now the only people he trusts are those two girls and his butler."

"Your saying we should work together? You want me to what go legit become a politician?"

"Yes." Jim answered her "You will not even have to go through an election. Wouldn't you know it that I happen to know the mayor and his cronies are all dead they each had tragic run ins with arrows. I also can use some information to leverage a newly appointed mayor. Something I've been saving for a rainy day and it's our only play right now. So think about it I get you to be the mayor you appoint me as the new commissioner and both of us have real power in this city. You spend your first term being a woman of the people and build up a strong following making a reelection a non-issue and the cherry on top we'll restore the Dumas name to the city your family helped build. Why not become Mayor Tabitha Galavan?"

"I like the idea but there's one problem."

"What?"

"My Family was forced to give up our real name I want that back to so if I become Mayor, Jim. I'm going to be Mayor Tabitha Dumas. I want people to address me as Mayor Dumas I want real respect." Tabitha's stance became firm and she spoke with a commanding tone "You want to be commissioner? Fine but I expect some god dam respect from now on I will not be your lacky I am not your muscle. I will not answer to you I'm done with that shit. From now I'm my own boss now. You want to run this city with me? You treat me like a partner got it?"

"Fine Tabi-" Before Jim could finish Tabitha slapped him

"Say my name and say it right."

"Alright I understand Mayor Dumas. Now I'm going to be honest I think given what I have been told about our daughter from the future its likely your dead in her time line. I've seen enough and read enough Sci Fi to know the rules or the current path is changing. Chances are whatever future there was, is changing. Meaning we both have a chance to change our fates. Clearly our fates are tied more than we thought. This could be a new beginning for us."

"Well…" Tabitha came up close to Jim.

"What are you doing Tabitha?"

"That girl if she's our daughter she's likely going to be born not far from now so if she's telling the truth…"

"Your saying you want to get pregnant now?"

"I'm saying I like that girl if she's who she says she is I'd like to get to know her and be there for her for everything. If she is crazy maybe, I'll surprise myself and turn out to be a good mother after all to whatever kid I end up having. Either way we have privacy here and me getting pregnant ensures your loyalty."

Jim smirked "So let's seal the deal right here and now. Besides I don't think our girl is as innocent as she seems I think she takes after both of us."

"How can you tell?" Tabitha asked suspicious.

"I think she's been honest about to an extent about why she came back in time but. I see her eyes and I just know that girl is running from more than a bad future." Jim answered and it was clear he knew what he was talking about then finished with "I used to have that same look when I was young the look of someone who has committed murder and is hiding it."

"So killing Theo never bothered you?"

"It did but only because I was trained to kill as Prometheus killing as Jim Gordon for the first time it was… odd. I think odd describes my feelings over that whole mess perfectly." Jim was surprised that Tabitha didn't look at him like he was crazy he never expected to bond with someone like her especially so quickly "Strange I'm not used to talking about my feelings."

"Same I'm not even sure why I feel so… drawn to you." Tabitha took a step back this strange attraction kept rising up in both of them and they never felt it before but it was hard as hell to resist one another "Before we do whatever it is we are supposed to do and I think destiny isn't giving us a choice tell me about Selina are you really here dad?"

"Yes. I take it you want to know about her mom, now right?"

"I do."

"Well picture a woman with Barbara Kean's looks and your personality. Pretty good with a blade better with a whip. She really loved cats obsessed really. Had to do with a trauma she suffered. She and her parents crashed in a jungle. Her parents died she survived and spent a while being hunted by a tiger. She managed to kill the tiger eventually. Shortly after she was rescued and kept the tiger's head as a trophy Blood found her like he found me." Jim took a deep breath before continuing "She and I did school assignments together well we did what the Academy considers school assignments. That woman Selina thought was her mother was a bitter rival of Paula's that stole Selina as a baby out of spite I recently found and killed Maria and her loser boyfriend. Paula died giving birth and I spent years looking for Selina it was my secret obsession my only obsession that outweighed my need for revenge. To think Selina was under my nose this whole time. I'm glad she had you as a mentor Paula would have liked you."

Tabitha laughed somewhat flattered "Really? She'd have liked me? I don't know how to respond to that. Didn't you talk to Selina about an offer outside of Gotham?"

"Yeah. I figured maybe if I had to leave the city she and I could start over somewhere I even offered to help her get you and Barbra set up somewhere. I offered to be a silent benefactor. That's still on the table to." Jim answered.

Just then both said at the same time "Penguin has to die." Then they gave each other surprised looks

Tabitha was the first to break the silence "He's never going to let me live in peace regardless of whether I stay in Gotham or not."

Jim nodded in agreement "Agreed and now that he knows my secret he's going to be hunting for me. Getting out of the city would be smart but killing Cobblepot would cut out some serious stress. Fortunately, I know somebody from my school days I can trust I wired the money to his account before Selina and I came here. Cobblepot shouldn't be a problem much longer."

 _ **Gotham, Iceberg Lounge (the Future)...**_

"How could this happen!" Penguin yelled as his various alarms were blaring all over his fortress that he put so much money in, was falling apart he could hear people screaming the Sirens led by Selina were raiding his treasure trove of wealth when Penguin thought about how long they must have been planning this he always knew Selina hated him for killing Tabitha last they spoke he out right told her Tabitha's brat was the target not her. Telling Selina that just made her mad Penguin peered through the smoke seeing plants growing everywhere and fire caused the planted bombs he thought he saw Batman "Alright you winged rat I give-" Before he could finish a batarang was thrown it be pierced his shoulder Penguin screamed as he fell backwards "Dam it! You are not supposed to use lethal force!"

"I'm not Batman." Babara said walking out of the smoke "Scream all you want Penguin Batman and his side kick are busy with my friend Selina and her colleagues."

Upon hearing this Penguin laughed "Of course Catwoman would pull this let me guess she has Harley and Ivy thinking she's only interested in robbing me right? Meanwhile you her stooge kills me and any potential witnesses that see your costume and assume Batman finally lost it."

"Yeah you are right mostly but I'm not stooge." Barbara knelt to meet Penguin in the eye she pulled out her batarang "Recognize the blade I modified? It belonged to my mother."

"Your mother?" Penguin took a second to take her in still not placing where he knew her she looked familiar though very familiar almost like a ghost then she pulled off her mask knowing the security cameras were out and they were alone she felt safe Penguin was disturbed at the young woman's angry expression she couldn't be real "Tabitha your-"

Barbara slapped him harshly like her mother had the night Tabitha and Butch took Penguin to Barbara "You wish. I'm her daughter. My mother is dead remember?"

"Oh now I get it. You surprise me. I always thought little Barbara Gordon was innocent and incapable of hurting anyone your more like your mother and father than-" Barbara hit him again "Your tempers worse than your mother's you know that?"

"Your dying tonight do you understand? Your empire is dying with you and nobody will even remember the name Oswald Cobblepot." Barbara's temper showed it was a strange experience for Penguin, Barbara was the spitting image of her mother and was like Tabitha in some respects but at the same time very different in fact Penguin didn't know why but talking to Barbara Gordon was like talking Jim.

"It's funny I can't tell if your more like your mother or your father." Penguin mocked "You hit like your mother you get angry like her but it's the strangest thing you remind me more of your father why I can't say. I truly have no idea why I feel like I'm talking to Jim when I look at you." Penguin coughed up blood his injuries from the explosions were doing their work "Pretty smart making sure that if you didn't kill me the bombs would. Looks like I'm dying it's a funny thing looking back on it all funny to me anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked not understanding why he seemed so content in the middle of his burning stronghold.

"I was never one for religion, but I have to say there must be a God and he's definitely got a Joker style sadistic sense of humor. Your father spared my life your mother took someone I loved and I returned the favor and I kept coming after her but after I took her first love from her I kept failing probably because in the eyes of God I was being gluttonous in my revenge. I was so angry when I heard she died saving you it left a hollow feeling and took the fun out of living." Penguin explained "I think I understand now all the pain I've suffered God sent Jim Gordon into my life to give me a chance to walk away from Gotham and then he punished me over and over for my choices but his ultimate punishment was sending your mother in my life. Maybe my constant survival was God punishing Tabitha to. Now though it seems I'm receiving my final punishment and it's hilarious you the daughter of the man who spared my life and set my course are going to kill me and you are the spitting image of the woman I despise most in this world and the real kicker your killing me because I killed your mother!" Penguin started bursting into laughter "Truly my dear you are proof that there is a God."

"Shut up!" Barbara screamed and in a fury she slashed his throat with her batarang. She honestly thought she would enjoy killing him that killing the man responsible for her mother's death would make her feel better, but it didn't feel good at all. Barbara watched Oswald die she watched his blood run and drip over the floor as the fire got worse and all Oswald spent his life creating went up in flames.

Barbara would get away with killing him her father would be proved innocent of wrong doing and she would spend the rest of her life wondering if the man who called himself Penguin truly felt everything he had at the end of his life was worth everything he had lost to get it. That's why she screamed inside the burning club. Shortly after this Trigon would begin invading the world.


End file.
